Not Just One
by Silv Loves You
Summary: When Kai is hit by Garmadon's new weapon, and Zane finds a girl kidnapped by him, new suspisions arise. What is this new object that can eliminate the ninja, and why did Lord Garmadon capture the girl in the first place? Read to find out! ON HAITUS
1. Nothing Worse Than Boredom

AN: Hello! This is my first Ninjago story. I've been racking my brain for ideas, and got this one in class. Everyone started looking at me funny.  
I would love for you to read this, and if you do I hope you like it. It wouldn't hurt to review either. :)

Disclaimer: I dont own Ninjago. If I did, why would I be here? Really?

* * *

~Normal POV~

It's morning.

Nothing.

It's noon.

Nothing.

It's night.

Still_ Nothing._

For the past few weeks, the Bounty has been about as eventful as an abandoned, dusty, very old shack.

In the desert.

On a Monday.

As boring as it was, the ninjas still kept up with their training daily, and helped out an emotionally unstable Lloyd. When your dad is the one and only Lord Garmadon, and your the one and only destined Green Ninja, defeating each other isn't easy. Especially when you are the only one who can, and the fate of Ninjago rested aimlessly on either your shoulders, or his.

All _alone._

And to top that, every day would become worse. Training would begin later, and end later, and not even the Sensei himself had something to say about it. To everyone on the Bounty, this meant a lot. Whether he himself agreed with the situation at hand, or if he didn't notice. They all obviously hoped for the latter, but you could never know with that guy. So, this was all just a confusing, boring, no-problem type of experience for everyone.

Jay was sitting cross legged on the couch, slumped over next to an emotionless Nya. He held a cheap sort of yo-yo, playing with it in a similar pattern a wall clock would, with the 'tick, tick' sound as it hit his hand each time. Everyone except the Sensei was in the room, either glazed over watching the yo-yo, or doing that while drooling slightly.

The lack of noise worried Sensei, considering they would at least be playing a video game of some sort or watching television. He got up from his meditation stance and headed towards the ninjas and samurai.

Noticing the sudden sound of footsteps everyone turned towards the door, knowing it was sensei but looking over anyway. Jay dropped the yo-yo in Nya's lap, and looked towards the door expectantly.

Sighing, Sensei glanced over the emotionless faces.

"What is it that any of you have done so far today?"

Cole looked towards his teacher guiltily. "Nothing, Sensei."

"And why is this? I thought you all had training to do."

Jay almost fell on Nya, having fallen asleep shortly after he walked in; he had been doing that a lot lately. She pushed him aside and he fell over onto the floor still passed out. "They've been training all month Sensei, and even I've started to join them. But there haven't been any reports of Serpentine anywhere for so long, it's just been... so _boring_."

He looked unconvinced. "And what makes you say that?"

Everyone pointed towards Jay, who was cuddling the legs of a chair, still on the floor.

Now he looked just plain confused. "Well if you haven't been training, what about your video games?"

Hearing this Jay bolted straight up, looking saddened. "We finished _all of them_! And we've all reached the highest score the game allows at least _three times_!"

"Television?"

"Nothing good on t. v. anymore."

"Books?"

"Since when have you seen us reading?"

"Have you gone to the amusement park?"

"It's closed for construction."

"So all of you have sat here watching Jay play with a yo-yo since 8:00 this morning?"

"I'll have you know it was only 9:30!"

"Kai, what time is it now?"

He hesitantly looked at the clock. "...4:00 in the afternoon.."

"My point exactly. Will you all please find something to do? It is unhealthy to be doing so little when outside it is a beautiful day."

"Yes Sensei." They had gotten used to saying this harmoniously. He left the room.

Lloyd seemed to have perked up a bit, and got an idea. "Hey, maybe we could just walk around town for a while? I mean, we've been sulking for about a month, what if it's changed a bit?"

"Yeah, maybe some new video game stores?! I'm sick of playing all those old ones..."

Zane sighed. "We must not get our hopes up Jay. A month may seem long to us, considering we found watching rain fall interesting-" He looked pointedly at him, "It could have also changed for the worse."

"Aww, come on, I just wanna get out of this place!" Lloyd kicked Jay's yo-yo forcefully into the wall, leaving a slightly noticeable dent.

Kai got up from his seat next to Cole. "Okay, but lets go so we can get home before dark."

They all nodded, and together headed to Jamancai village, unaware of anything that could go wrong.

* * *

AN: Crappy ending, but whatever. This is my least favorite part anyway. The next chapter will be way more eventful, I promise.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please R&R! :D


	2. There's Not Just One?

_AN: Thank you so much for follows and favorites! To most people it doesn't seem like much... but being a beginner, it makes me so happy._

_halz1320; Thanks, and I will!_

_PowerinPink; Thanks, I'm glad you think so. :)_

_ninjagosilverninja1; Well, this isn't really my first. Just my first fanfic for Ninjago. But I guess second counts too. I'll just shut up and except your compliment now. Thanks!_

_dixicorn; I for some reason find your pen name hilarious. XD And wow. I didn't even intend for this to be funny. I feel accomplished. Thank you! :D_

_I've written 'Thanks' and 'thank you' so much in just the authors note... it sounds weird now. O_O_

_Disclaimer: AHHHHHH! ITS NOT MINE, I PROMISE! I DON'T OWN NINJAGO. STOP ASKING!_

* * *

**~Kai's POV~**

When we got to Jamancai Village, it seemed just about the same. All the same stores, same restaurants... Nothing very new.  
Right now, we're just walking around in the new park smack in the middle of town. We kinda just stumbled upon it. Literally.

Lloyd was just looking up at the tallest buildings, trying to find some store no one bothered listening to him talk about.

_"Alright, lets keep looking, I know there's gotta be one som- WATCH OUT COLE!"_

He wasn't watching where he was going, and he knocked into Jay who was eating cotton candy, who knocked into some guy holding a-

Well, you get it right?

So now I'm in the park watching Nya help an irritated Jay get cotton candy out of his hair, and Zane help Cole pick up that guys fliers a few blocks away.

"Ow! Easy Nya!" Jay grabbed his head, pushing Nya's hands away.

"Well we don't want you walking around with this in your hair! How you manage to do these things..." She pulled his hands down, trying once again to get that stuff out.

"Actually, I think you guys can all agree with me when I say that it would be funny to watch people's expressions." Lloyd said cracking up a bit looking at the pink blob sitting on his head.

Jay glared at him slightly. "Like your one to talk, you knocked us over in the first place! Cole was this close" He gestured how close with his hands, "To tripping into that street performer playing with fire!"

Lloyd didn't seem to be listening, and got up from his seat on the park bench. "Hey, who wants to take me to that candy store? I didn't even notice that!"

Surprised, I looked up at him. "How is that possible? Isn't the reason we found you over candy being stolen?"

He just shrugged, and looked at all of us expectantly. Cole and Zane walked back over to us, and I took the opportunity.

"Hey, I'm sure Cole or Zane would gladly do that for you." I smirked, now they had to deal with him.

Cole rolled his eyes, starting to walk away. "Like I'm gonna stay with him, wherever he goes destruction follows. I'm heading towards the nearest bakery. Haven't had cake in a while, and I'm taking the opportunity."

I turned to Zane, hoping my expression was pleading. He just blinked at me, and looked at Lloyd. "Sure, just please don't ask for too much. Remember last time?"

Lloyd's face lit up, and I was reminded once again that he was still a kid. "Yeah, lets go!" He speed walked across the street, dragging the nindroid behind him.

"Well that worked out better than I expected. I think I'm just gonna go for a little walk, kay?" I said turning to leave.

Nya stopped with Jay's hair for a moment to look at me. "Okay, just be careful! You know where we are if you need us!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know Nya. I won't be too long." She worries too much, but I guess she does mean well.

* * *

I really didn't know where I wanted to go, I just felt like I should go for a little stroll by myself for some reason. That happens sometimes, I just get the urge to go no where in particular. And that's what I was doing.  
I walked down the sidewalk, seeing the passing cars and other people walking by, probably getting home to their families. I looked up, and it was getting cloudy. Hopefully it will rain. Being the ninja of fire, you'd think I wouldn't like rain, but I actually kinda do.

Eventually I got to the farther side of town, and noticed fewer people. _'Maybe I should go back', I thought to myself.  
_

_Nahh, I can keep going for a little while longer.  
_

Turning yet another corner, I stopped short.

Two hooded figures were sitting huddled together, against the old brick wall. They hadn't seen me; at least I'd hoped not.

I was curious, so I listened in.

"I swear, I heard it all! He said, 'There's not just one'!." The second figure gasped.

"What happened? What happened next!?" They seemed excited, although I had no clue to what they could be talking about. There's not just one of what?

"Well, it would be reasonable for him to use it against them, but you never know. He might just keep 'em, you know what happened when they took the other in."

They couldn't be any more unspecific. Seriously.

"Good point, he was- errr, is really protective of Lloyd. It_ almost_ makes you feel sorry for them both. Even if you are the Dark Lords son."

Lloyd? WHAT?

"Yeah. But we better be 'goin, it's dark out now and it looks like rain."

On that note, they left.

I have got to tell the others about this! _Now_.

As worried as I currently am, I'm excited to actually do something! But what did they mean by all that?


	3. Who Or What

_AN: I just feel like posting 2 chapters on the same day. I'M ON A ROLL. :D  
_

_Oh, and I should probably mention that Lloyd did NOT get older yet. So he's gonna act really childish.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, and never will, bro.  
_

* * *

_**~Normal POV~**  
_

Lloyd was running back over to the park where Nya and Jay were now talking, carrying a big bag of candy with a lollipop in his mouth, and Zane was not far behind him. Cole was occupied eating a slice of chocolate cake, and Kai still wasn't back yet.

"Hey Nya, where do you think Kai went? He usually goes places by himself when he's thinking about something."

Nya almost looked concerned. "I don't know, he didn't really seem troubled over anything. Everyone needs a walk by themselves sometimes."

"I guess your right."

"Hey guys! Zane let me get a whole weeks worth of candy!" He proudly held up the stuffed paper bag in both Jay and Nya's faces.

Jay scoffed. "_That_ is a weeks worth?! Zane, why'd you let him do that?!"

He held his arms up in defense. "Hey, that is a lot less than he got last time, and it was at least ten times more."

"Whatever. I'm just glad to finally get some candy!" Lloyd took a bite of his rainbow colored lollipop.

Nya stood up suddenly. "Guys, do you think I should go look for Kai? He should be back by now."

Zane shook his head. "There's no need, he's running towards us right now." He pointed behind her.

They all looked where he was pointing, and saw him jogging back towards the group. He had a look of concern, and sat down next to Cole, panting slightly.

"We have to go back to the Bounty guys, I have some confusing things to discuss."

* * *

**_~Back On The Bounty~_**

Kai explained what he heard to Sensei and the others, and they were currently suggesting what any of that could have meant. It was obviously something of importance if Lord Garmadon and Lloyd were mentioned, and whatever the other 'one' thing could be. If there was more than one of something, how could Garmadon use it against them? And most importantly _what was it?_

"Kai, is this really all you heard?"

"Yes Sensei, I guess my instincts were acting right for once."

"What do you mean by 'instincts'?"

"While we were at the park, I just felt like going for a walk for some reason, and ended up at the far side of town. I felt like I needed too."

"You never mentioned who these guys were though." Cole decided to join the conversation.

Kai thought for a moment. "I didn't really see who they were. It was getting darker out, and they were wearing black cloaks or something like that. So I don't know."

Nya walked in with Lloyd, both carrying piles of papers. Lloyd almost ran into the wall -the stack was high enough where it covered his face- but Zane helped him out.

She put the stack down on the table, and walked over towards them. "I've been thinking of what it could mean, and have a few theories."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

She payed no attention to that comment. "If it can be used against us, it's obviously a weapon of some sort. But, Kai did say the he heard that there's not just one. Which means it must be an identical copy of something either we, or Garmadon have used before."

"Like what?"

"Like... well I haven't really figured that part out yet, Jay. I was hoping you guys might have some suggestions." She looked at them hopefully.

Lloyd's eyes lit up. "Well it must be something he hasn't used before. Or that we haven't used, but could use... Right?"

Sensei answered for him. "Most likely. For starters, what have we not put to use?"

_And the awkward silence with chirping crickets commences._

"... I can't think of anything." Cole looked down in disappointment.

"Hey, if those figures said, 'He might just keep 'em', couldn't that be referring to a person rather than a weapon? They also mentioned Garmadon being protective of Lloyd, so..."

"That actually makes sense, Jay." Kai looked impressed.

Nya still looked baffled though. "That still doesn't necessarily prove it is a person though. And if it does, who?"

"So many _questions_." Lloyd groaned.

* * *

_AN: I had no idea where to end this. _

_What do YOU think it is? A person, or weapon? I think it's obvious, but hey, I know already 'cause I'm the writer. XD_


	4. The 'Weapon'

AN: So I stopped being lazy and decided to update. And thanks to Actiongirl101 for giving me some ideas for later chapters! ;)

This chapter contains an OC. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this? It's annoying. -_- I own Ninjago. Just kidding.

~Lord Garmadon's POV~

Pacing, up and down the stairs. That's what I'm doing.

And why, you may wonder I would do this? I'm worried.

Ha. Me. Lord Garmadon. Is worried. I admit it.

I've been counting every step, every little effort too get up then back down, and now I'm close to 100 times, up and down these black painted stairs. This plan better work. I need those ninja gone. All except two, I mean. Lloyd being on board, I cant blow up the Destiny's Bounty like I had originally planned. I just need to thwart Lloyd's training. I'm hoping this plan works... but I'm not so sure it will.

Because, at the moment, it looks like this;

Ninja: 103,193,482 Wins. Lord Garmadon: - 0 Wins.

Ehh, something like that.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around. I saw one of my slav- workers, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lord Garmadon, ssssssshe issssss in a state of denial. Ssssssshe doesssss not believe what we try to tell her."

Oh how I hate the hissssssing.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Bring me too her. Her anger towards us could bring an advantage, and we could use it against the ninja."

The snake bowed. "Yesssss, my Lord."

He led me to her (temporary) cell.

As I arrived, I dismissed the snake so I could be alone with the girl.

She'd been in here for about two weeks now, but she put up a surprisingly good fight. I mean, for a girl. But that's no surprise, considering who her parents were. Aren't I so humble. (hinted sarcasm there)

I finally looked at her. If she ever gets away, I must know her appearance in great detail.

At the moment, she looks distraught. But that's okay, She'll get use to it. I did.

She looks to be a bit taller than Lloyd, by maybe an inch. So that would make her 4' 11. Bright blonde hair, cut two inches above her shoulders, with bangs close to covering her eyes. Her eyes are brown, almost auburn, and they don't seem very bright.

She finally noticed I was there, and got up off the bed I let her use. She glared at me, despite knowing she couldn't get out.

"Hello, my names Lord Garmadon."

She said nothing, just balled her hands into fists while glaring harder. What's she trying to do, burn holes through my head or something?

"Okay, well this is the part where you tell me your name."

Nothing...

"I'm not gonna hurt you, if that's what you think is going on."

She seemed to become less tense, and held her head up so I could see her face. She walked towards the bars of the cage, and grabbed one with each hand, and looked at me.

"My name is Naomi. I'm ten. Now can you please tell me why I'm in this cage? And who are you? And why of all people you brought me here?" Yep, she is definitely the right girl. Lots of questions.

I felt a smirk coming on, and Naomi must have noticed because she backed up a bit. Smart kid, smirking plus Lord G. Isn't always a good thing.

~On The Destiny's Bounty~

(Normal POV)

Everyone except Sensei and Nya basically forgot about the question Kai had brought to light a week ago. Nothing bad, or good had happened, so why should they?

Zane was cooking dinner, which got everyone in a slightly better mood, if that was possible. The guys figured they should embrace the fact that nothing was happening, and they did with video games, food, and in Lloyd's case, comic books. But on the back of all their minds still lied the question of why nothing was happening.

Tonight was movie night, and Jay was hoping it was a scary movie; he'd comfort Nya when she got scared. The problem with that was, Nya chose the scariest movie in the first place, and claimed she watched it several times.

"Jay, are you scared?" Cole asked him in a mocking tone.

The blue ninja looked disgustedly at him. "Pssh, what are you talking about Cole? This movie is gre- AHHHHH! He's got a CHAINSAW!"

The blue ninja cowered, and Nya held his hand and smiled at him.

"Come on, it's just a movie Jay. Wanna watch a different one?"

Jay was speechless for a second, and then nodded, looking at his feet.

The other ninjas tried really hard not to laugh at him, but obviously that didn't work. Everyone but Zane, who didn't get it, was making fun of him.

They each received a death glare from Jay, which just made them laugh harder.

Nya had put a different movie on, and turned toward all of them.

"Well, if you can't handle a comedy, I could have each of you take a turn playing Slender..." She smiled mockingly.

That shut them up.

"Alright then. Hey Zane, I think I heard the timer ring. Maybe you should check on dinner?"

Zane nodded, and went back in the kitchen.

Nya sat back down next to Jay, and held his hand again. He stuck his tongue out at them, and mouthed, "Jealous?" and he got 'No's' in return. But after that everyone's attention was directed towards the movie, and the perfectly cooked dinner Zane had made, that he brought into the living room for everyone to eat. Sensei eventually came in too, and all was well for the rest of the night.

*The Next Morning*

"Sensei, do we really have to train now?" Kai complained.

Sensei Wu hit each ninja on the head with his Bo Staff.

"I shouldn't have let you all have such a long break... Now please go practice."

Not wanting to be hit again, they each walked onto the deck with their heads down.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am getting really bored of this." Jay said.

Cole agreed. "Yeah, I want some real action! Not that I want Ninjago to be in danger, its just-

"It's the same thing EVERY day." Kai finished for him.

Cole looked surprised at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"I'm almost certain something will happen sooner or later. I sense it." Zane tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"You sense a lot of things..." Lloyd said mostly to himself.

"Zane's right guys. We couldn't have been ninja's for nothing, we should practice!" Jay suddenly had a change of mood.

"Jay's right. Let's go train." Cole rushed over to use his favorite punching bag.

They all glanced at each other, shrugged, and ran over to either battle with each other or train.

Little did they know that Sensei had been watching them, and he smiled to himself. He took a sip of his favorite tea, and watched for their progress.

Meanwhile, Nya was keeping an eye on the monitors, as well as modifying her samurai suit. She wished the ninja could know it was her; being a girl, she was treated like she couldn't take care of herself, and it bothered her. If only there was another girl here, she'd understand...

And it didn't help that everyone but Sensei and Kai disliked the so-called 'samurai'.

Sighing, Nya left the room to find one of her lost tools. She needed it to finish her newest project; another falcon.

Yes, she knew Zane's was perfectly fine, and that another one wasn't needed. But with all this free time, why not have four eyes in the sky rather than two?

"There you are." She smiled to herself, grabbing the blue wire.

This specific wire was what helped the falcon have feeling. The only reason she had it, was because Zane had found other things in his old home, for some unfinished robots his father must have had. Zane knew she and Jay would probably put them to good use, so he let each have half of what was found.

Returning to her workstation, Nya put the samurai suit away; she wanted to focus on 'Falcon 2' for now.

Just as she put it away, however, an alarm went off.

Dropping the wire she had in hand, she ran over to the monitor.

"Oh no, not those Serpentine!"

AN: Wooooh! Cliffy!

But... I'm putting the next chappy up today too. If I don't forget... Again. 


	5. Released

AN:... I messed up the timeline... That's just great.

Can you guys, maybe just ignore that...? I can't really fix it now, so bear with me here? I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago dude! I promise!

Normal POV:

Nya brought everyone in, and they started planning on what to do about this.

"Jamancai village...again? Why is it always just there? Really?" Kai said, pouting slightly.

Nya looked towards him sympathetically. "I don't know, but you guys better- wait a second." She looked back at the screen, and did a double take. Turning around, they saw that her hazel eyes had widened slightly, and she looked at Kai again.

"Well, it seems their not in Jamancai village... well they were, but now they're coming here!"

The ninjas looked at each other, then Nya, then each other again, then Nya, then each other, then Nya...

"Now what?" Jay asked, dumbfounded.

Nya face palmed. "Get ready to battle, Jay..."

"I knew that."

"Come on guys, we got serpentine and possibly Lord Garmadon to take care of! Let's get a move on!" Cole directed.

Nodding towards each other, the ninja-excluding Lloyd-prepared for the worst.

Sensei had caught on to what was happening, and put down his cup of tea.

That NEVER happens.

Rushing towards the front of the Destiny's Bounty where the guys were, they all stopped to look at their Sensei and listen to what he had to say.

"I am afraid... Lord Garmadon is coming, with some serpentine. Where is my nephew?"

"Don't worry Sensei, he's inside." Zane reassured.

"You must all make sure to do one thing for me." Sensei asked them, looking over each of their faces.

"Yes Sensei?" They replied together.

"Make sure too-

"WOAH! GUYS LOOK!" Jay pointed towards the sky.

A green helicopter, shaped to resemble a snake, was hovering over the ship. Lord Garmadon was seen with various serpentine, and he was holding...something they hadn't seen before. It was a weapon, red with black streaks lining down the sides. A shining blue light rested on top of it, hovering a few centimeters above the staff. A bowl shape allowed the light to stay there. Whatever that thing was, it did not look good.

Garmadon was smirking down on the confused ninja, obviously preparing to start his scheme.

"Uhh, guys, what is THAT?!" Kai looked worriedly towards the red weapon.

"I have no clue, but try not to get anywhere near it." Cole said.

The Dark Lord suddenly lifted the weapon towards Kai, who in response stood in a defensive stance.

"You go ahead and try Garmadon, I dare you!"

Kai threatened.

Lord G. just laughed at him. "The thing is, I don't even know what this thing does. Let's find out, shall we?" He seemed to have pushed a button on the weapon, and it started glowing and shaking in his hands. Kai was raised into the air, unable to do anything, while the others could only watch.

The floating blue orb that once rested on the weapon went straight through Kai's head, and the shaking stopped while Kai fell too the ground.

"Kai!" The ninjas all ran over to help their friend.

"This is just the beginning, ninja! I will-

"Cole, get Kai to Nya! And everyone try to take down that helicopter!" Sensei ordered them. Cole picked up Kai, and carried him inside.

"Leaving so soon Garmadon? I DON'T THINK SO!" Jay hopped onto the highest point of the ship, and jumped onto the helicopter, ready to fight the weapon from Garmadon.

Jay barely missed the blue light hitting him, Zane pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks Zane!"

"Anytime."

Serpentine began surrounding them both, and they fought as hard as they could. Jay knocked one of the snakes into the water, while Zane tossed one that was now trying to hold onto the spinning propellers. The others had left to guard something behind a black curtain; they didn't know what it was, so they fought them as well, luckily getting rid of them.

"And then there were three." Garmadon said. His helmet was knocked off by Jay, leaving his black hair to be blown around in the wind. His eyes gleamed that blood red in the sunlight, and it sent chills down the ninja's backs.

"It would be very helpful if Cole and Kai were here right now." Jay whispered to Zane.

"Do not worry Jay; I have an idea." Zane told him as Garmadon stepped closer and closer.

~Cole's POV~

When I brought Kai in, Nya and Lloyd got horrified looks on their faces. I placed Kai down on a table Nya had been using earlier; I cleared away her tools, and let her examine what had happened.

"Cole, what happened out there?" She looked at me with her face full of worry.

"Garmadon is what happened. He has a new weapon, it's some type of red staff with a weird glowing thing on top of it. He pointed it at Kai, and the light went through his head. We couldn't stop it..."

Nya nodded slowly, taking in the damage.

Surprisingly enough, he looked okay. There wasn't a scratch on him. Although, he was sickeningly pale, and as Nya put her hand to his forehead she pulled back quickly. I did the same. It was very cold. Other than that, he looked like the same old Kai.

Nya took his temperature.

"Oh no... How is that even possible?! Kai should be dead! No one can be that cold..." She showed us the temperature.

60 degrees Fahrenheit? That's crazy!

"Your right Nya. He... is alive though, right?" I don't know what I would do if he was gone.

"Oddly enough, yes. He's perfectly fine, as far as I can tell. What do you think Sensei?" She looked at him, and I noticed her eyes wide and full of tears.

Sensei was looking out the window, watching Jay and Zane. "If he seems fine, we must leave him until he wakes up."

~Normal POV~

"Well maybe you could tell me what your idea is?!" Jay told Zane.

"Are you too done yet? I still want to find out what this weapon does. Your friend down there didn't look so good." He smirked, which provoked both ninja.

They exchanged glances, and Zane pointed to the black curtain. It took a moment, but Jay nodded in understanding.

~Jay's POV~

Why does Zane have to be the smart one?

He pointed at the black curtain, and I was a little confused. But then I understood what he meant. I think.

Before Lord Garmadon had time to process what was happening, Zane tore down the curtain. He tossed one end to me, and we pulled it over Garmadon's head!

~Zane's POV~

The plan had worked. Jay and I were able to cover him with the curtain, giving us time to escape. I knew it wasn't logical to try and defeat him; that would someday be the Green Ninja's job.

Jay jumped from the helicopter back onto the Destiny's Bounty. Just as I was about to follow, something caught my attention.

What was behind that curtain anyway?

If I was quick enough, I could look.

I glanced at Garmadon; he was still struggling to get it off.

I looked at where the curtain was.

A cage, only as tall as I am currently standing was there. I ran over, to see someone sleeping on the cold looking metal.

It was a little girl.

Why does Garmadon have this girl here?! It couldn't be for any good reason.

The cage didn't appear to have a lock, so I tried opening the door. It worked.

I easily picked her up, and jumped out of the helicopter just as Garmadon threw the black curtain out as well.

~Normal POV~

Jay walked inside only to take in what happened to Kai. He still hadn't woken up yet, and his temperature was the same as when Nya checked it last.

"So... when's he gonna get up?" Jay poked Kai's cheek to see if he would move.

"We're not sure. All I know is that he's... just very cold." Nya told him.

For some reason everyone in the room felt colder, and Kai seemed to be giving off a... lonely, and obviously cold, aura.

"Jay, where's Zane?" Cole asked.

"Didn't he come in behind me?!" He started to look frightened. They shook their heads no.

"Oh no, what if Garmadon-" He stopped when Zane walked in. He sighed in relief.

Realizing what Zane was carrying, they all got confused looks on their faces as he set the girl down.

"...Uhh, Zane? Do you mind explaining...that?" Cole pointed towards the girl and looked quizzically at Zane.

"Once Jay and I were about to escape, I found this girl in a cage. No matter why Garmadon had her, it made sense to bring her here. Who knows what he needed her for." Zane replied.

Sensei nodded. "I agree with Zane. Is she harmed?"

Hearing this Nya left Kai for a moment to check on her. She felt for her pulse and checked for injuries.

"She's perfectly fine... just sleeping." Nya told Sensei.

"How does someone sleep through that?" Jay wondered out loud.

Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and stood up, surprising everyone. "Good question. I wasn't sleeping in the first place. Just really bored." She yawned.

This gave them the chance to take in her appearance. She was short, and looked to be of average weight. Her hair was blond, similar to Lloyds, cut a few inches above her shoulders. She had bangs covering her eyes, and her eyes appeared to be light brown, with a reddish tint to them. She wore a light green sweatshirt, a few sizes to big, blue jeans, and black leather boots.

"...Well who the heck are you then?! And why did Garmadon have you with him?!" Cole questioned.

The girl looked at him with a bored expression. She sighed. "It's a long story."

Sensei walked in front of her, and looked her in the eyes. "Please tell us anyway. This may be very important, if Lord Garmadon was holding you captive." He stated calmly.

"Okay." She said simply.

AN: Was this rushed? I feel like it was. Maybe I'm over thinking this again.

Thanks for reading! :) 


	6. She's Just A Brat

I don't really have anything to say today... except that I have a three day weekend, and I'm gonna TRY to update all of my stories. Maybe even start some new ones. I need to stop doing so much at one time.

~Cole's POV~

"What do you wanna know?" The strange girl asked Sensei. She seemed oddly unfazed by the events that occurred. It was creeping me out a little.

"You can start with your name." Sensei replied.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "My names Naomi, I'm ten years old, that creepy guy with the red eyes captured me..." Naomi had been making eye contact with Sensei the whole time. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think I saw something flash through his eyes. Possibly confusion? I'm probably wrong.

"Hello, Naomi. I am Sensei Wu, and these are my students." He gestured towards us.

~Zane's POV~

Naomi seems to remind me of Lloyd. They even look very similar, which is confusing me a bit. I've already noticed how to tell what she's thinking; through her eyes. I can usually pin point what gives away someones true emotions.

Sensei gestures towards us, and Naomi looked us over. Her eyes rested on Lloyd.

"Hey, if all these other guys are so old, why is he here?" She pointed at him, and Lloyd looked taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused, and a bit hurt.

Naomi looked at Kai, Cole, and Jay, but her gaze stayed on me for a moment. Her eyes showed something I couldn't really tell, but she averted them to back to Lloyd.

"I mean, your too young to be a ninja, and they're a lot older than you." Her arms were crossed now. This girl is coming of as very childish to me. But that makes sense, she is one.

Sensei stopped the conversation. "Naomi, why don't you explain to us what happened with you and Garmadon? We would like to know how you got here." All of us, including Naomi, nodded.

She sat on the floor, cross legged. This must be a long story. We all followed her, and sat in a circle.

"...Wait...why should I tell you people? I just got here!" Sitting back up, she looked ready to run.

"Naomi, there's no way off the ship. I wouldn't even try-" I tried telling her. She sprinted off anyway, to some unknown part of the Bounty.

I looked at Sensei; he was facing the floor boards, and sighed deeply. "Naomi seems to be very untrusting. Let her run around, Zane was right. No way off the ship." And with that, he left the room.

~Normal POV~

Once Sensei was gone, it left everyone to be in an awkward silence. A random girl running around the ship was a bit unsettling, especially because they only knew her name. Naomi knew in the first place that there was no way off the ship. All she wanted to do was look around, this place seemed more interesting to her than a cold cage.

~Naomi's POV~

I ran away from those weirdos, who on earth did they think I was? Not stupid. I can tell ya that.

Ninjas? Pssh, yeah right. Not that being a ninja isn't cool... I just don't believe them. I didn't believe anyone. Why should I? That Garmadon guy told me some crazy things. But then again, he's got blood red eyes and four arms. What would you expect.

Another thing. SHIPS DON'T FLY. As far as I'm concerned, ships sail. Float. Whatever you wanna call it. It's just not right.

I ran down a hallway, making the floorboards creak, and the zippers on my boots made an unusually loud clanging noise. How big is this place? I feel tired already.

All I wanted to do was look around, anyway. I'm sneaky enough to do that. It's just how I am. I've always been the one kid at my orphanage to steal the last candy bar, put worms in my caretakers purse, be the first to laugh at the older kids dirty jokes...

Yes. That little girl no one wants.

Not that I really care.

I stopped to catch my breath, and sat at the end of the next hallway. It was a corner hidden behind the nearest door.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and sighed. Now to think of an excuse.

But I don't really want to. I want to know if these guys are actually ninjas. They were dressed like some...either that or some fancy pajamas.

The one in the green bothered me. I can't explain why. I've just never gotten along with people my age. Especially other girls. And that just made me even more of an outcast.

I usually talk to either really young kids, or teenagers. It's weird, but I can relate to them easier.

I think I have an idea...

~Kai's POV~

This is getting irritating.

I keep trying to open my eyes, but it's not working. I can't hear anything either. What happened to me? I feel numb. As if... something has been taken out of my heart, and replaced with something cold. So cold, I can't feel anything else...

...And, where am I?

~Normal POV~

Naomi was hiding next to the door to the kitchen, unnoticed. Zane was cooking dinner, and the others minus Sensei were talking and laughing at the table.

"Might as well give it my best shot." She whispered to herself behind the door, and walked in as casually as she could.

She was quiet enough for no one to notice, and she snuck up behind Jay.

Nya and Cole were sitting across from him, and averted their eyes up. She put her finger to her lips, and they stayed quiet. Naomi was just a kid, how could she possibly do any harm?

"RAWR!" She covered his eyes with her green jacket, and he screamed.

Jay tried to talk, but his voice was muffled through the coat. Naomi started laughing like crazy, while Nya giggled at Jay freaking out. Cole just shook his head and raised his bushy eyebrows.

"So, you decided to show your face?" Cole asked her, pulling the jacket off Jay's head.

Jay gasped, and turned around to see who had done it. When he saw Naomi he calmed down a little.

"Oh, it's just the brat." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Naomi stopped laughing very abruptly, and glared at him. "Like I haven't heard that one before. I knew it. Your no ninja. A ninja would have kicked my butt."

Cole smirked hearing this. "So you admit we could kick your butt?"

She blinked. "No. Your probably not a ninja either." Looking right in his eyes.

"They are ninjas, Naomi. How else do you think Zane saved you?" Nya told her. She looked hurt, probably thinking of her brother.

Her face turned from blank to confused. "Who's Zane?"

As if on cue, Zane stepped into the room with dinner prepared. It smelled wonderful, and all attention was on him, like every night it was his turn to cook.

"That's Zane." Jay pointed to the white clad ninja.

"Oh."

"I have finished dinner. Should I save some for Kai? I know he's still unconscious, but I made him some just in case." He started setting the table.

Nya stared at the wooden table. "Thank you Zane, but I don't think that's a very good idea."

He nodded. "What about Naomi?"

"Ehh." She just shrugged.

"Well, are you going to stay?" Nya asked, looking up from the table.

"Uhh, sure. If you'll let me." Naomi tried to make an innocent face, and succeeded.

"Okay! You can share a room with me. If Sensei let's you stay, that is..." She seemed a little too over excited, and that confused the guys. A lot.

Nya led Naomi out of the room to where Sensei was, probably thinking about something. He seemed distant lately.

"Oh no, knowing Sensei, he'll let her stay! I don't want that brat here!" Jay complained.

Zane sighed. "It will all work out in the end, Jay. For now, why don't we just start dinner."

Cole nodded. "Maybe Nya could give her some pointers."

"...Whatever."

AN: So. Naomi's a sneaky brat. This leads to unhappy ninja. Kai isn't unconscious. :O

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!

...Even I'm not sure yet. XD 


	7. A Cure For The Hot Head

~Naomi's POV~

Nya brought me to the old guy, I guess his names Sensei Wu, and he let me stay. He was sitting next to some sticks that were on fire, cross-legged with his eyes closed. Weeeeeiiiiirrrrrddd.

Now, I'm sitting on the couch sandwiched between Zane and Lloyd; they all told me their names. So far, these guys don't seem all that bad. They ask a lot of questions though.

"So, where did you come from anyway?" Lloyd asked, turning to look at me.

"An orphanage. I don't know who my parents are, or if I have any family." I stated simply. That was only half true; I do have some family, but they didn't want me. I shouldn't really be telling them that.

Lloyd's face softened slightly. "Oh. I have a dad...but that's all I know at the moment." He seemed a bit nervous. I wondered why.

"Who's your dad?"

That must have been the wrong question to ask, because the room went silent and all eyes were on me.

Lloyd looked taken aback. "Oh, just some...guy...nothing special." He laughed nervously.

I'm not going to pry anymore, but why won't he tell me?

"Do you by any chance know anything about Garmadon's weapon?" Nya said, walking into the room with hot chocolate for everyone.

"That thing? I think so. Why?" I looked up at her as she handed me a warm cup. She was very pretty. I hate looking at myself in the mirror... I guess some people are just lucky.

She looked ready to explode. "He...hit my brother with it. He's still unconscious. What does it do?" She sat down next to Jay, who stared at her.

"Well, I don't know that much about it. That guy talks a lot. What I did hear, was something about elements. And destruction. And memory loss. And-"

"Okay, so you know a lot then?" She looked hopeful.

"Uhh...yes?"

Getting up, she pulled me off the couch. I tripped, but Zane caught me.

"Awwww, my hot coco!" I looked down at my jacket, and there was a huge stain all down the front. I wanted to drink that!

But what did they do? Laugh!

"Hey! Hot coco is a serious matter!"

They just didn't take me seriously.

"I'm so sorry! I just got overexcited..."

"It's fine." It really wasn't. "Let's go, maybe I can help with your brother."

"Thank you!" Nya gestured for me to follow her, and I did so. Hopefully I could help, I may be a dumb little brat, but I'm not that mean.

~Normal POV~

"Well, she likes hot coco." Jay said, taking a sip of his own.

"Very observant Jay." Cole rolled his eyes, punching his shoulder lightly.

"I don't want her to stay! She's out to get me!"

"What could a little girl do Jay?" Zane asked, trying to take the stain from Naomi's drink out of the couch cushions.

"Why don't you ask Lloyd." Jay pointed towards said boy accusingly.

Lloyd glared at him slightly. "Hey, I'm not that bad anymore." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's what you want us to think."

"Do you think she can help Kai?"

"I dunno Zane. For now, we'll just have to wait and see what happens... You guys wanna play video games?" Jay said, grabbing the game console and controllers.

"Sure." Lloyd grabbed one. Cole just shrugged and did the same.

"I think I'm going to help Nya and Naomi." Zane sat up, flipping the couch cushion over to at least hide the stain.

Jay did something in-between squinting and glaring. "Uh, you do that then."

"Don't mind him Zane, he's just jealous your spending time with Nya." Cole said while staring at the TV, winning the game.

Jay's face turned a dark red. "No! I just...wanted to help, that's all. But I think I'm gonna stay in here, and, uhhh, play video games." He laughed nervously.

Zane just shook his head, and started walking out. "Okay then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No way."

"Yes way."

"He should be dead!"

"I know."

A confused Naomi and a nervous Nya were trying to figure out what was wrong with Kai. At the moment, Nya was re-checking his horrible state.

Nya showed Naomi the thermometer. "See, *60 degrees."

"Wow. That's not good." She put her hand to his head, pulling back immediately.

"So, what do you know?" Nya asked, watching her brothers chest rise and fall.

"The red weapon thing is called the Elemental Destroyer. I don't know exactly what it does...but he mentioned memory loss. And freezing."

"Memory loss? You mean Kai won't remember anything?" Nya's eyes widened.

"Well...only if you don't reverse the affects. Garmadon has another weapon, I'm not sure what it's called...he hadn't finished making it." Naomi finished. She pulled of her stained sweatshirt, and tossed it behind her. She wore a lime green t-shirt.

Just then, Zane walked in. "I didn't want to play video games with the others, so I thought I'd help you two." He stood beside Naomi, who seemed uncomfortable in-between them.

"Well, we know what we need to find. Something Naomi mentioned that can reverse the affects of the weapon." Nya seemed to be looking around the room for something, and Zane looked deep in thought.

"Where can we find it?"

"That's the problem; Garmadon has it, but it's incomplete." Naomi said, staring at Kai. "I don't know how long he can stay like this...eventually Nya's brother can't be cured."

"Then let's hop to it!" Nya's face lit up, and she looked determined. "Where's he going?"

"...I dunno..." She looked down sadly. "But I do know that he needed some tools to create the thing that can help Kai."

Zane's face brightened. "I think I might know where that is."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*I'm in the USA, and we use Fahrenheit rather than Celsius. So Kai is WAY too cold... the normal temp. Would be 98.6.

Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for not updating. I'll try to do so sooner. 


	8. The Mountain of a Thousand Steps

~Normal POV~

Nya's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really? Where?!"

Zane thought for a moment before answering. "Well, after I saved Naomi, I noticed Garmadon's helicopter go towards the west. To the west of us is the Mountain of a Thousand Steps. Rumor has it, it's home to many ingredients that are used for things like this."

Nya walked over towards a nearby map sprawled on a wooden table. She squinted at it, then looked crestfallen. "It'll take days to get there, even if we go full speed. I guess I'll tell the others." She said, wearily glancing at her brother and leaving the room.

Zane and Naomi watched her go, before the little girl spoke up. "How did you know the Mountain of a Thousand Steps was to the west of us anyway?" She looked up at him with a puzzled face.

Zane seemed surprised. "Don't you know those directions too? I thought they they would be teaching you that in school."

She scoffed. "For one thing, I've been out of school for a while now. Creepy red-eyed guy kidnaped me, remember? And another thing. Do I look like I'd pay attention in school?" Naomi crossed her arms over her chest, scowling. "Maybe your not so smart after all..."

Zane raised an eyebrow, surprised at her answer. "Apparently not."

She shrugged, picking up the jacket she tossed across the room and left. Zane watched her go, shaking his head and reluctantly following.

Meanwhile, Nya was telling everyone else where Zane recommended they go.

"That sounds like a good plan Nya. We will leave tomorrow morning. You all must be well rested, just in case we meet some enemies along the way."Sensei said.

They all nodded, and Nya left the room while Jay and Cole started talking. Sensei left to do what Sensei does.

Naomi and Zane entered, joining Jay and Cole.

"Hey guys, if I'm supposed to be staying here...well, where am I gonna sleep? And I don't have any other clothes with me..." She looked up at the ninja who towered over her.

They thought for a moment, but Jay spoke first. "I don't think there are any other beds...we usually don't get any company."

Cole nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and our rooms are full with weapons and sharp objects that I don't think you should be around. Zane? Any ideas?"

"Well, the only room without anything very remotely dangerous is Lloyds'. He does have a lot of space he doesn't use, and there is a spare mattress in the closet down the hallway."

Jay and Cole exchanged glances. "Wouldn't that be a bit awkward? Plus, Lloyd's a boy. Naomi's a girl. They can't-"

Zane cut Jay off. "They are only ten, Jay."

It was quiet for a moment, before Naomi broke the silence.

She chuckled. "He is NOT going to enjoy having a roommate."

She started laughing, which led to insane giggling as she skipped down the hallway to find Lloyd's room. Zane, Jay, and Cole exchanged nervous glances.

"Told ya she was out to get us." Jay said, a bit creeped out.

Cole laughed nervously. "What could a ten year old girl do?"

"Only steal every piece of candy from an entire town, add the wrong spices to Cole's violet berry soup, make my suit pink, and release deadly snakes that have been living underground for years."

Jay looked at Zane with a disappointed face. "Yeah. Just a few things."

~Naomi's POV~

Here's what I know so far. Zane is a little too smart, Jay's voice sounds funny, Nya REALLY wants her brother back, Sensei is old and his beard is too long and Cole is way too ripped. How have his muscles not ripped out of his skin yet? Really? These people are not right...

And Lloyd reminds me of myself in a way. I can't really explain it, but it irritates me immensely.

Anyway, I skipped down the hallway, trying to find Lloyd's room. I should have asked where it was...oops. Too late now.

I came across a doorway. Obviously I opened it. I saw Lloyd playing some handheld game, his tongue sticking out and his brows furrowed in concentration. I heard the game make some musical tune, and Lloyd shouted, "Finally, I beat my high score!"

...How has he not seen me yet?

Finally, he looked up at me and frowned. None of these guys like me so far. Oh well. Not like I want them too... I do need a place to stay though; no way in hell am I going back to that orphanage.

"Uhh, hi Naomi. What do you want?" He asked, setting his game down on the floor beside him, standing up.

I smiled as if I had won a million bucks. "Well, the ninjas told me that the other rooms were full, and that I should stay in your room. For now."

He cringed, and I laughed. Let's hope I don't have a problem...

"Well, at least I'm not the only kid here anymore. It's not fair that they get to go everywhere and I just have to stay here." He crossed his arms, scowling.

I smirked, and sat beside him, and he didn't move. I had another idea. "Do you like pranks at all? 'Cause I got a few good ones in mind."

His face turned to a look of surprise and uncertainty. He looked towards me and slowly nodded. "Pranks on who?"

I smiled this time.

"Everyone."

~Kai's POV~

My nose, cheeks, and forehead must be frozen or something...am I trapped in ice? That can't be it. If Za- wait, who-Oww, that made my head hurt.

My eyes still won't open, and I still can't hear anything.

I can only use a few words to describe this; Cold, confused, worried, and dead.

Maybe I am dead. I don't think that would be like this, though. It has to be something! Why hasn't anyone helped me yet?!


	9. Kai gets Angry

AN: Hey guys! Get any good stuff for Christmas? Or any other holiday I don't know about? :D I did good... I got myself an iPhone. Thank you Santa. XD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If Ninjago was mine, Naomi may or may not take over the world. Seeing as that hasn't happened, I don't own Ninjago.

~Naomi's POV~

This is gonna be good...

But who to prank first? And how, for that matter? I may be a child mastermind and all that... Well maybe not a mastermind ... either way, I mean, I'm smart. And pranking is my thing. Another problem, is that for some reason I don't want to prank anyone here. Except maybe Nya. She's too nice to me. I find it annoying, not friendly. Where I come from, insults are normal. The ones I've gotten...

Anyway, me and Lloyd are in the same place we were before. This silence couldn't get any more awkward, I swear.

I watched him as he sat with his legs crossed, shuffling slightly to make himself more comfortable. He's looking away from me, towards a picture I didn't notice perched up on a table. It took him a while to notice I was watching. When he did, he just looked at me with a blank expression.

That peeked my curiosity.

"Who's in the picture?"

"What picture?"

"That one." I pointed to where he had been gazing.

"Uhh, no one."

Really? "Nice-horrible-try. Can I see it?" I didn't wait for an answer, just got up and went to see it for myself.

Lloyd didn't stop me, instead watched me with worry clear in his eyes. He looks kinda sad... and suddenly I feel it too. Why? 'Cause I'm weird. I guess.

I pick up the picture frame, and surprise and fury clash against me at the same time.

~Kai's POV~

THAT. IS. IT!

I can't take this any longer! Being stuck inside my own body! Where has my sister been? Or 'brothers'?

Fiercely, I opened my eyes, needing to know what's been going on.

~Normal POV~

"Did anyone else here that noise?" Nya asked, about to pour some more tea into Sensei's cup for him.

Jay, wanting her to think he was observant(or just somehow impress her), answered first. "Yeah! From...over there!" He pointed to the room Kai was in.

Everyone in the room exchanged worried glances, and went to investigate. Nya, who was most worried about her brother, rushed in first to see Kai grimacing on the floor. He looked confused, and kept trying to get up, failing each time, which only angered him more. Nya started to help him up and Cole joined.

"Kai! Are you okay?" His younger sibling asked, worry clear in her eyes.

Kai on the other hand, looked alost as if his eyes were on fire. "Fine?! FINE?! I've been stuck in my own head for... I don't even know how long, and NO ONE helped me! Where were you the entire time? What even happened, for that matter? I'm gonna-..."

Kai had fallen to the floor again, loose in Nya and Cole's arms. He seemed to have passed out, too tired to even argue.

"...Well that was interesting..."

"Horrible timing Jay!"

~Lloyd's POV~

"-and that's how it all started." I finished, relief flooding through me. I had to get that out.

Naomi just stared at the picture, but I saw something else in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. "So your dad kidnapped me? Cool. At least you know him." She got a faraway look, and I knew she didn't understand. That its really not cool.

"Your not mad?" I asked her, kind of surprised that she didn't seem so.

She looked me in the eyes. "It's not your fault your dad is evil. I may seem evil sometimes... but really, if I was a ninja, I'd be good. Not like that'll ever happen though. Do you have a mom?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, actually. All I know is that Lord Garmadon is my father."

"I'm an orphan, so I wouldn't really understand." She said, looking back at the photo.

"I know."

"Your not so bad, Lloyd. Maybe I won't annoy you to the point of insanity." She smirked, and put the photo back where it was.

"We'll see about that." I replied, trying to look confident. She only laughed at me.

"How about those pranks?" Naomi said, excitement clear in her voice.

"Who first?" I asked, getting equally excited. I think I know who it will be.

"Jay..."

"Why Jay?" She sat beside me again, and thought for a moment.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Good enough for me."

We smiled at each other, and something weird happened.

She noticed too. I looked at her, and thought I saw myself, looking in a mirror.

"That was weird." We both said at the same time.

"And that was weirder." She stated, eyes widening slightly.

"Agreed."

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know... but Im uploading this from my iPhone, AND I just wrote it.

Either way, I hope it was okay!

OOOH IT RHYMED. XD

What do you think is up with Lloyd and Naomi? It's probably NOT what you think. And Kai is acting weird.

Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Water Balloons are Cool

**Well it's been quite a long while.**

**I should exaggerate the 'looooooooooooooooooong' in that sentence.**

**Heheheh.**

**Anyway, my writers block is (mostly) gone! **

**Thanks to ZaneWalker who gave me ideas for the next few chapters! I appreciate it so much!  
**

**So credit for the ideas goes to ZaneWalker. :D**

**That's pretty much all I gotta say. And I really am sorry for this long wait.  
**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"You know, I think it would be better to prank Zane first."

Lloyd said, his head under a car Jay had been 'experimenting' with, supposedly trying to revamp it and create a new invention. He held a rusty wrench, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he tried to turn a few screws, bolts, and whatever else Jay had put under there.

Naomi was busy thinking, green notebook in hand. She was scribbling down any ideas she had to get the full prank-effect on the ninjas and Nya. The writing stopped as Naomi glanced towards Lloyd and sighed. "What makes you think that? This one is perfect. We've already started anyway."

Lloyd pulled himself out from under the car, smirking, and put down the rusty wrench along with other tools. "He wouldn't see it coming! Besides, Jay would be more angry than surprised once he finds out what we did to this... thing..." His voice faded as he stared at the invention.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "It'll be funny whether or not he's mad or surprised," Lloyd raised an eyebrow, and she just shrugged. "And I like Zane. He doesn't bother me. I don't know if I wanna prank him." Naomi finished, looking back down towards her notebook. She gripped her pencil tightly as she began writing again, eyes lighting up as she thought of the perfect way to get on Nya's nerves with a funny stunt.

The blonde boy frowned. "It's not very nice of you to pick and choose like that. If you don't like some of us then why do you stay here anyway?"

Naomi stopped writing again, and stared at the notebook blankly. "I don't exactly _have_ anywhere else to go, ya know. And I like all of you except Nya and Kai."

"You're a weird girl."

"Yup."

"Why don't you like Nya?"

"She's pretty. I'm not pretty. At the orphanage the kids called me ugly... But I did make them pay for it." She scowled at her vague memory.

"That's not a good reason. Nya's really nice to me and the other guys, who cares what she looks like? And your not that ugly. Only kinda. But come on, you compared yourself to Nya..." Lloyd chuckled lightly, and Naomi threw the notebook at him.

"Hey!"

"It's just my opinion!"

He looked towards his and Naomi's 'supplies for the ultimate pranking' table, grabbed a water balloon, and threw it at her. It hit her square in the face.

Naomi glared, amber eyes burning. Lloyd's green ones lit up and he started laughing.

"It's not _nice_ to hit a lady." She hissed, grabbing a few balloons of her own.

"Your a **_lady_**?" Lloyd replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Naomi tried her best not to crack a smile and water balloons started flying all over the place.

* * *

"Is he okay Zane?"

"I think so... He seems to be in the same condition he was before," Zane put his hand to Kai's burning forehead, "Although this time his temperature has increased. Before he was excruciatingly cold, now it's pretty much the opposite."

Nya stood beside Zane, and ran her fingers through her hot headed brother's messy hair. "I wish I knew what was wrong with him..." She sighed, here eyes filling up with sadness.

Jay hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Nya, we'll figure it out soon enough," He cracked a goofy grin. "Besides, when do we not? Kai's a strong guy, and he takes what comes to him."

She looked hopefully towards him, and nodded, a hint of a smile on her face. "I hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Naomi and Lloyd had their battlefield all set up. And by battlefield, I mean they were hiding behind a brown leather chair with a bucket full of water balloons. There were an assortment of colors, and various sizes; Lloyd even drew a smiley face on one of them. Both Lloyd and Naomi each had two balloons, occasionally looking out from their hiding spot to see if anyone was coming.

Nothing happened for a while; Naomi had found a silver sharpie under the chair, and began drawing more faces on the balloons, tongue sticking out in concentration. It was Lloyd's turn to be the lookout, eye's searching for anyone coming towards them, and ears listening for footsteps.

He was about to ask Naomi if they should just leave because no one was coming when he heard the pitter patter of someone making their way into the living room. His head whipped around back behind the chair and he grabbed his two balloons off the floor. "Naomi!" He said in a hushed whisper, "Someone's coming!"

Naomi dropped her sharpie and immediately took a red balloon in her hand; she pushed herself towards Lloyd and they nodded towards each other, smirks playing on their faces and excitement gleaming through their eyes. Whoever it was that had come through the door was certainly very quiet, unnoticed to the two troublemakers. Grinning ear to ear, Naomi mouthed "One... two... three!"

And the jumped out from behind the chair, throwing their water balloons straight at the unlucky victim. They both laughed hysterically, not paying much attention to who it was they were getting soaked.

Finally, getting a hold on themselves, Lloyd and Naomi actually took a second to see who they were soaking with water.

Who was it?

Sensei.

Lloyd noticed first, and he froze on the spot, mouth agape and only one green water balloon in his hand. It turns out Sensei wasn't hit with any at all; he either caught them, or let them fly right past him(Naomi didn't exactly have the best aim...). The blonde haired girl, who was completely oblivious was rolling on the floor, laughing her pants off. Lloyd, eyes still on an amused Sensei, tapped her shoulder and she only swatted her hand away, laughing harder.

Sensei was only the slightest bit angry. With the straightest face he could muster, he grabbed a pink water balloon, silently walked up to the hysterical Naomi, and dropped it on her head, water soaking her bright hair and shirt.

"Next time, look to see who you are pranking before you prank them." He said, a smile tugging at his face.

Lloyd then picked up another balloon and whipped it at her, earning him a death glare and an all out water balloon war.

* * *

**I'm much too lazy to read through this.**

**Tell me what you think? **

**The next chapter will start to get a bit action-y. **

**Yayyyyyyyyyyy.**


End file.
